So Long and Goodnight
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: He woke in his village; the pain completely gone, but this Konaha was...different. His death was unfortunate, and shouldn’t have happened. Can he help her overcome it? Who's the blond haired ghost he follows around? And is Sasuke really back? NaruSakuSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this is the longest one shot I've ever written!!

**So Long and Goodnight**

Slowly the lids covering my blue orbs parted; light immediately streaming into them. The world around me looked like Konohagakure, only… it was somehow different. A soft cool wind blew the long grass that surrounded me, making it brush against my skin. I was lying on my back; facing the bright blue sky where clouds of white, lazily danced across. I tried to raise my body, but I found it to be quite stiff.

A pair of fair white hands helped me to sit up. I looked beside me to find a beautiful woman; her white face looked like that of a porcelain doll, and was framed by strait red hair that fell well past her hips. She gave me a warm smile as she stood and took my hand. What happened to the pain? Only moments ago my entire being was burning in a red flame of chakra. Did I mange to suppress it? Suddenly I found I couldn't remember what happened. I only remembered her. The way her emerald eyes watered as she leaned over and held me close. The way her pink hair was tattered and ruined with dirt. The way her hands apprehended me as I drifted off. What happened to me? And who was this woman who was helping me up? I flinched once when I had stood. The woman vanished into thin air. What happened to her, and me?

xXxXx

Even the sky cried as they all stood and surrounded that black hole in the ground. She felt her eyes swell as tears formed and her emerald jewels leaked.

"Naruto…" She murmured as she let the empty beads drip down her cheeks. It was her fault; her fault that he died. If only she had gotten there sooner, maybe he would have survived.

As they lowered his wooden casket into that dark, bottomless pit and covered it with earth, she felt herself loose control of her knees.

"S-Sensei…" Her breathless lungs cried out as Kakashi caught her before she could hit the ground. He rapped his arms around her and held her close. He felt warm moisture against his chest as she buried her nose in his black top.

Black – It was the most morbid color of all colors; the dark shade representing death and depression in all its forms. It was the one shade that couldn't get any darker, any emptier. They had worn it to much, to often. They had buried too many friends and family already. He wished he knew how to comfort her, how to ease her pain if even just a little. But the reality of it would not disappear; it was not a dream that you could simply wake up from. No, he was gone; forever and he was never coming back.

xXxXx

Great flashes of red and black flew before their eyes. The air was tainted with the smell of burning flesh and blood.

"Yamato!"

"Already on it" He formed the hand signs required, wood rising from the earth soon after.

By the time they'd arrived on the scene, his student had all ready formed eight tails. Beside him stood Konahas pink cherry blossom; she was frozen as her best friend wailed and screamed. He was trying to suppress it she knew, but the pain was just too much; he wouldn't last much longer in this form.

As the wood absorbed the demons energy; the chakra cloak and bones began to finally melt away; revealing a very mutilated boy. Were they too late? She quickly rushed to his aid; green chakra spilling from her palms as she desperately tried to heal him. If only they had gotten there sooner.

"Naruto?" She breathed as she saw him open his eyes; the red orbs of the fox soon fading away into that blue ocean she was so familiar with.

"Sakura…" He replied as he grabbed her wrist weakly "Don't waist your time, I won't make it."

"Don't say that!!" She begged as the green glow increased tenfold.

Kakashi and Yamato could only stand there; helpless as they watched her try to save him. This was a scene all too familiar. They had seen too many deaths in their short life times, too many to even count. Why did they have to happen? Was it all fate? Destiny? Or some other influence that took them prematurely.

"Sa-ku-ra…" He gently wrapped his broken fingers around her wrist "Stop"

"No!" She refused "Don't die Naruto! Don't leave me! Don't die! Don't die! Don't die!"

"It's… ok" He barley managed a whisper. "At least-… I managed… to…to…"

"Don't die! Don't die!!" She continued to wail.

"Saku-ra…" He reached up and cupped her cheek.

She stopped for a moment the green glow of her hands slowly fading.

"You're so beautiful…" He smiled "Don't let… anyone… tell you otherwise… not even… that bastard Sai…" She would have been happy to accept his complement if he weren't on the verge of death.

"No Naruto…" She whispered as he hid blue eyes for the last time. "Don't go where I can't follow…"

"Sa-kura... I-" His hand fell away, falling limp to his side.

"NO!!" The green was almost blinding, but it was no use.

"Sakura…" Kakashi whispered solemnly. When she continued to try and bring Naruto back, he repeated her name; a little louder this time. "Sakura" When she still did not give up… "Sakura, he's gone!" He did not mean to sound so harsh; it just slipped from his masked lips.

She startled back; her eyes widening with shock, before she leaped to grab the boys' upper torso and cradle him as she wept furiously.

xXxXx

What the heck happened to me? Where was Sakura? And Kakashi sensei; I remember him faintly being there too. What happened? I'm so confused! I began to panic as I ran around the streets of my home town; at least, I thought it was my home town. It looked so familiar and yet it was a completely foreign. Everything had a colorful glow to it. I could see shinobis chakra radiating off them. And if I concentrated hard enough, I could see through certain objects.

What the? I squirmed as a villager walked through me. What the hell is going on around here?!

"I heard she locked her self in her apartment" A familiar voice said. I looked over to find Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, all sitting down out side under a tree.

"What about Kakashi sensei?" Another said as I approached them.

"Don't know; no one's seen him either."

"Guys!" I tried to shout as I waved my hands in front of them "I'm right here!"

"This is just like when Asuma sensei died." Ino said as she rested her head against Shikamarus chest. Why were they ignoring me? I decided to continue wandering around the village.

"You can finally be with your family; Naruto" Kakashi sensei? I hoped. I found him standing at the memorial stone; hands in his pockets as he stood there. "Take care of him, Minato-Sensei" He mumbled as he left the huge black stone. What are you all talking about?! I'm not dead! I'm right here! I stood directly in front of him, but he didn't see and walked strait through me.

Where was Sakura? My eyes widened as her face came into my head. Then I remembered Chouji, Inos, and Shikamarus conversation. I quickly sprinted off.

I found her curled up on her bed; wearing not her usually joy filled face, but a tearing sad one. I tried sitting next to her, but I found I just went strait through. I learned that if I concentrated a bit, I was able to touch it, if only just a bit, just enough to sit on it. I tried touching her, but again I just went strait through.

"Naruto…" I heard her mumble. My eyes perked up. Could she see me? Did she sense my presence? I was proven wrong when she turned away from me.

She suddenly jolted up as a knock came from her front door. She got up and walked to it; making sure to look through the peeping hole, before cautiously opening the door to find Ino Yamanaka.

"Yes?" She mumbled; her voice still croaky from all the water she had lost, and was still partially loosing.

"I thought you might want these…" Ino replied as she held out a bunch of yellow, white and orange flowers.

"Thank you" Sakura said as she took them "Let's go"

Ino watched her with a concerning and worried look as she closed the door behind her and left the building.

I followed them down the street; curious as to where they were going. I saw people around me; smiles on their faces. What was with them? They seemed to have grown almost… happier, since the last time I had seen them. Why? Why were they happier? When Sakura and all the others were so down?

They came to a halt; standing in front of what looked like to be a grave stone; sitting on the ground next to so many others. Sakura bent down and placed the flowers next to it. Whose grave site was this that they were visiting? And it looked pretty fresh too. Then I noticed the name; Uzumaki Naruto. What? That was my name? Were they visiting my grave? Putting flowers on my dead body?

I stood directly on the still loose earth; silently sinking into the gloom. For some reason I could see, despite the lack of light. I searched until I found it; the casket.

I almost had a heart attack when I looked in it to find none other than me. my worst fear had come true, I was dead. But how, how did it happen? No, it couldn't have happened. It was just a bad dream… yea, that's it; a bad dream. But as I came back up to the surface and saw Ino and Sakura still standing there, the dream seemed all too real.

Then that meant only one thing; I was dead. But then if I was dead, was this the spirit world? Is this what people meant when they said heaven and hell on earth? Is this why people blamed strange occurrences on ghosts of the deceased? Ghosts; I hated that word, and the stories that came with them; they made shivers run down my spine. But now here I am; a ghost myself apparently.

"You're new here aren't you?" A man with blond hair and similar looks to mine said as he approached me. For a moment I thought he was me, except he was much older and taller.

"What?" I looked at him confused as I pointed to myself "are you talking to me?"

"Yea" He grinned.

"Are you a g-ghost too?" I asked.

"I suppose you could call us that" He replied "I prefer the word spirit though. It sounds less harsh, and less… creepy."

"So…" I looked at him questionably "Is this the spirit world?"

"No, it's not" He laughed at that question "But you are none the less, dead."

My heart sank; I did not want to hear those words. Everything, my dreams, my hopes, my possessions, were all gone. I was true when they said that when a person dies, every thing goes with them. My dreams of bringing Sasuke back, and becoming Hokage, would never come true.

"Then why am I here" I asked as I noticed Ino and Sakura leaving.

"Don't worry about them at the moment" He tried to reassure me as he noticed my eyes were off him and on them. I turned my concentration back to him.

"We all have reasons why were still here." He said once he noticed this "We just haven't fulfilled that reason yet."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"To see some one off" He replied as he picked the gunk off the underside of his finger nails.

"See off?" What was that supposed to mean.

"Yea, you know" He nodded "I'm supposed to wait for them to die and then go with them into the spirit world"

"Oh…" I clicked on. "So who is this person?"

He looked at me with his bright blue eyes; also like mine. "You" He blankly replied.

"What?" I coughed "But I'm already dead!"

"I know that" He rolled his eyes "I have to wait till you finish what you have to do."

I raised an eye brow. "Which is…?"

"Don't know" He started to walk off "But until you complete that purpose, I'm going to stick to you like Kakashi sticks to his books, you coming?" He turned to look at me.

"Hey how do you know Kakashi sensei?" I asked as I ran to him.

"I taught him" He replied.

"Huh?" I stopped for a moment "You mean that you're Kakashi sensei's sensei?"

"Yep" He gave me an eye curl and a flash of white teeth.

"So, you must be pretty old then" I said as I began to walk again. He tensed for a second before continuing. "I'm not that old" He finally replied. I crumpled my eyes at him for a moment. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"We're visiting a friend of mine" He replied.

"A friend?" I said "What for?"

"She'll be able to tell you why you're here" He answered. "At least, she did for me."

We arrived at what looked like a rather poor house. The roof tiles were popping out of there place while cracks streaked the windows. The whole house could have used a good coat of paint, as well as all the vines and weeds getting a good dose of poison.

"Anyone home" He shouted as he walked strait thorough the door; me following close behind. We entered in a small room which was crowded with memorabilia and photos and posters everywhere. I couldn't smell it, but I could see an incense stick; burning on a long wooden coffee table.

"Minato-sama?" A woman wearing a black gown and glasses asked as she came into the room.

"Huh?" I shouted surprised "Is this woman alive or dead?!" She certainly looked dead "How can she see you?!"

He rolled his eyes. "She's a physic"

"Oh…" I thought about it. "A what?" I crunch my nose.

"I can sense spirits of the deceased; talk to them, see them, feel their presence." The woman replied. I still felt confused. "Can you help me or not lady?"

"Where are your manners?" He looked at me.

I grumbled. I never really believed in physics. But having a still living person, or I think she was living, being able to see me… Shikamarus favorite quote became very useful "Troublesome" I murmured. She smiled at me as she held out her hand and closed her eyes. What was she doing? She looked like she wanted to press her palm against my forehead, but instead it just floated there; wavering out in mid air.

"I sense a woman" She finally spoke after several minutes. "Some one around your age, very skillful, kind but has a bad temper, and is quick to anger. I get a feeling she has something to do with medicine, and the village leader."

"That sounds like Sakura!" I blurted out; bringing the woman out of her meditation.

"Then that's probably whom I'm seeing right now." She replied while lowering her arm to her side. "does she have strange colored hair?"

"Yep" I nodded "It's pink"

"Then Sakura it is" She smiled once more.

"But what does she have to do with it?" I asked

"I honestly don't know" She replied "I don't sense anything other than that."

"Well that was a lot of help" I mumbled before he covered my mouth.

"Indeed it was. Thanks allot" He said as he practically dragged me out the door.

"There was one more thing" She said; making us both turn back around. She approached me and looked into my eyes. "You must learn to let go"

I wondered what she meant by that. He sighed with a strange smile before pulling me back out the door, in a manner that said he knew. "Thanks again"

"You're welcome, Minato-sama" I herd her reply just before we walked through the thin wood.

"Why'd she call you 'sama' for?" I asked once we were walking back down the street. He made no reply. "Hello?" I said as I waved a hand in front of his face. Still no reply. "Wait, haven't I seen you somewhere before…?" I pondered as we turned into the next street.

"Nightfall is coming" He finally said something, just not the answer I was hoping for.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Where did you die?" He asked.

"Stop changing the subject" I huffed as I went back into my memories; trying to match faces with names, but I couldn't remember. Where was he from? I felt like I should know him.

"If you don't go to the spot you died before night comes" He continued "You'll disappear."

"What?" I looked at him; both eye brows raised and eyes wide.

"Just kidding kid" He replied with a slight sadistic laugh.

"Hey! Don't call me kid" I complained "And don't joke like that. You make shivers go up and down my spine."

"You don't have a spine, remember?" He said teasingly "Don't worry" He ruffled my hair "That's just a myth. I've never seen it happen, and I can assure you no one will steal you during the night." He said as he noticed my worried face.

"So where did you die?" He asked again; the tone in his voice suddenly turning serious. I glared at him for a moment before replying "I don't know" I sighed "I can barely recall what happened. All I remember is her; Sakura, trying to heal me, and… Kakashi sensei… standing beside Me." He looked like he understood as he gave a nod. "We should search for it latter" He said "It might help you to remember."

Why would I want to remember? Before I realized it, we were out of the village, in a forest some where on the outskirts on Konoha.

"This is where it happened for me" He said pointing around him "That's a day I'll never forget"

"What happened?" I asked cautiously.

He looked down at me with sorrow filed eyes "Do you remember your teachers at the academy, telling you about the day the nine tailed fox attacked?"

"Yea…" I said.

"And do you remember how they got rid of it?" He asked.

"Sadly yes" I replied as I began to feel slightly angry but it soon resided.

"Well, I was the one that performed the seal"

"Y-You" I looked up at him. "But that means-"

He nodded. I wondered why I recognized him. "You wanted to know why she called me Sama" I thought he just forgot all about my question; apparently not. "Now you know"

"Wait, that's right! I remember how I died! It was that stupid fox that did it!" "Naruto" He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry for ever sealing that demon inside you. If only I didn't, you would still be alive right now."

I gave a sigh "You're the Hokage" I replied "I can't blame you for protecting the village, that's you're job." I think he was expecting me to break out and go on a giant rampage whilst trying to kill him… again, but no, instead of that, I just smiled. I knew it wouldn't be right to blame him for all my problems related to the demon. That just would not be right.

"Besides" I continued "You're not just protecting a village, you're protecting everything that makes up your home. You friends and your family right?" He nodded. "If you don't protect them, they could get harmed, and then you'll have nothing." A smile crept on my lips. "I look up to you; Hokage-sama; for having the guts to pull off something like that. The strength you must have, being able to sacrifice your life in order to protect those you love."

"Thanks Naruto" He said with relief. I merely continued to smile. "so, where is your family and friends? Do you have a wife?"

"No" He shook his head. "Sadly she died after she gave birth to our son"

"Oh… I'm sorry" I replied "What happened to your son?"

"He died as well" He said after a pause.

"I bet you can't wait to see them"

"You bet" He replied with a smirk that screamed; 'I know something you don't know'. "I can't wait to leave here"

"How long have you been here?" I asked

"About 16-17 years" He replied.

Wow. He's been waiting to see them for that long? I'm impressed; I probably would have gone nuts by this time for sure. Having to wander the earth alone. Not being able to do anything. Just wandering around; doing nothing.

We sat in that forest till the sun came up, and made our way back when it was half in the sky.

"So, if that lady can see and talk to you, why haven't I ever heard of this?" I asked.

"She tries to tell people, but they never believe her" He replied "Who would? I don't think I would have when I was still alive."

"I guess so" I said; my eyes drifting back to the ground.

"Anyway Naruto" He said after a pause "I'm going up to the Hokage tower"

"Ok" I said as he walked off in that direction. After standing there for several minutes of wondering what to do, I decided to go see how the rest of my friends were.

After walking back into the village, I spotted Kakashis apartment. I could slightly see his figure through the thick walls. It looked like he was leaning over a bench of some sort. When I got closer, I noticed his grey hair was damp, as well as he only had his cargo pants on. The mirror was steamy; he must have just gotten out of the shower. I stood but a few feet away from him. He slowly rose and turned towards the mirror. So that's what his face looked like. I gentle smile grazed my lips, but it was cut short. I noticed as he put down the razor and wiped the rest of the cream and blood away, to reveal a small cut.

"Dam it Naruto" He cursed as his fist contacted the bathroom wall. He kept his eyes low to the ground, so the bones of his neck were just showing. For the first time in my life, I saw something I had never seen my teacher do before. As a single tear dripped down his red and cut cheek, I wondered some thing I had never realized before until now; I had really meant something to them. At the thought of this, I cursed my death even more.

Kakashi rose fully as a knock on the door was heard. He slipped on his shirt and pulled up his mask.

"Kakashi" She whimpered as she entered the apartment. It was Sakura. I felt so helpless, so angry that I couldn't comfort my friends. They sat on the couch side by side; supporting each other. She leant against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her petit form.

"He was so annoying" She commented "But… now I wish I treated him better"

"It wasn't your fault Sakura" Kakashi replied.

Suddenly an idea popped in my head. I left the apartment and ran to where that psychic lady lived.

"Oh! Naruto you scared me" She jumped back once she saw me.

"I need you to help me" I bluntly said.

"To do what?" She asked.

"I need you to talk to Sakura, as a translator."

At first she sighed in denial. "I can't do that"

"But why?" I complained.

"They won't believe me".

"Yes they will" I tried to convince her "I know they will"

She nodded in understanding, finally "Ok"

I led her to the house. She knocked once and waited for a reply. I looked through the door to see Kakashi getting up.

"Yes?" He said once he opened the door.

She looked at him for a moment before replying. "I'm here to see Sakura"

Kakashi looked back over his shoulder for a second; the pink haired medic was looking up at him; her emerald eyes were on the break of tearing again.

"She not seeing any one" He answered

"I'm here because Naruto asked me to come." She said. He looked at her; his visible eyes nearing as he peered at her.

"Wait!" She said as he attempted to close the door.

"Tell him about the cut" I said.

"The cut!" She immediately responded.

"The cut on your cheek and chin" I added "Under the mask"

"The cut on your cheek and chin under the mask!"

I looked inside to see Kakashi still standing at the door; his hand on the knob.

"How do you know about that?" He inquired once he had re-opened the door. "No ones ever seen under my mask before."

"He told me" She replied "Naruto"

"But Narutos never seen my bare face before." He said back.

"Tell him I saw it when I was in his apartment earlier, and you were shaving and you cut yourself accidentally."

She looked at me for a moment, before turning her attention back to Kakashi "He says he saw when you cut yourself while shaving earlier." Close enough… Immediately he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.

"Who is it sensei?" Sakura asked as she sat up whilst wiping her orbs; they had decided to bleed H20 again. The mention of me must have taken a toll on her, and broken her a little.

"She says she can see and talk to Naruto" He replied

"And you just let her in?" Sakura asked shocked, tears returning to her eyes.

"She mentioned when I cut myself while shaving" He replied

"She could have been stalking you" She replied rather harshly.

"I doubt that." He sighed "I'm very careful when I pull down my mask Saukra. Trust me, there's no way a stalker could have seen under it."

"I'm still not convinced" She crossed her arms. So was so hostile, not that I could blame her.

"Tell her about the time under the tree after training" I said. The psychic lady repeating what I said. "That day and you kissed me for the first time"

Her face immediately matched her hair. "That's enough!" She shouted; obviously embarrassed. I saw Kakashi chuckle a bit before sitting back down beside her. "Fine" She said "You can talk, but I still think you could be a stalker." She mumbled at the last comment. I snickered.

"Please, have a seat" Kakashi said. She helped herself to the couch opposite them.

"So what else did 'Naruto' say?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"You could at least give her a chance…" I mumbled

"He says you could at least give me a chance" The psychic repeated.

"You weren't supposed to repeat that one" I said.

"Oh, sorry" She said to me "Why did you bring me here?"

"Well" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I wasn't even expecting them to let you in let alone where we are now"

"I thought you said they defiantly would" She sighed while rolling he eyes. "Come here" She stood up.

"What for?" I asked

"Use my body" She said "Just do it; it's easier than translating all of your mumbles."

I looked at her for a second. "Before I change my mind" She continued

"Alright all right" I said as I walked over to her "I'm doing it already."

Kakashi and Sakura watched her closely. I didn't know what to do. People didn't just bump into me, they waltzed through me. I tried my best to fit in her body. I came to find that when I stayed completely still, I felt like a weight was placed on my shoulders, and I fell to the floor with a thump. Wait a thump?

"Ahh, that hurt" I mumbled as I sat up; rubbing my shoulder. "Huh, Pain? I feel pain!" I said as I tried to stand. "Why's the world suddenly so heavy?" Did I manage to capture her body? Was I in it now?

"Naruto?"

"Sakura!" I was just about to run forward and hug her when I heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto, Are you in there?" I recognized it as Minatos.

"Yea I'm in here" I replied "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you talking to?" Kakashi asked

I walked over to the front door and bumped into it. "Ouch" I mumbled as I rubbed my nose "I forgot I have a body, I can't walk though things." I opened the door to find him standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked "Whatever happened to the Hokage tower?"

"Huh? You're not Naruto…" He looked at me strangely "Oh I see" He clicked on "It got boring, so I decided to come find you. Anyway…" He let himself in.

"Hey!" I protested "You can't just come waltzing in"

"Why not?" He smirked "I bet you did."

"I did not!" I tried to argue back "I had the psychic lady to knock for me"

"Sure" He said "Hey look it's Kakashi" He said as he approached him.

"Oi, don't do anything now" I warned

"Who are you talking to?" Kakashi asked. Both he and Saukra looked very confused at this point.

"Why would I want to harm my little student?" He replied with a smile.

"That's right, you're his sensei" I remembered.

Kakashi looked at me with wide eyes. "M-Minato?"

"Yep, that's him" I smiled. Kakashi went to stand but Sakura halted him. "I'm sorry but, I must ask you to leave."

I sighed as I exited the psychics' body. I thought she might not be able to handle it. After all, they only buried me a few days ago. I hadn't even gotten over it myself.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I left. Even though I knew she could no longer hear me.

"Naruto, where are you going?" The physic asked as she reached out to me.

"Where are you going kid?" Minato asked.

I left the apartment; not really going anywhere in particular.

Is this what she meant, when she said I had to let go? If so, then she was right. I didn't want to go, not yet; I couldn't. I had to stay and help my friends.

Before I knew it, I was at the Hokage tower. I looked up to see Tsunade through the window; leaning over on her desk. As I rose up to the floor she was on, I slowly began to approach her. I thought she was asleep, but she wasn't. Her eyes were ajar; showing off their honey hazel color. But they didn't hold the same light as they usually did, they were dull. Like a stream that has run dry, with only a few bits of residue left. I tried to take her hand, but I couldn't. Then I noticed she was holding something; it was the necklace.

"Tsunade-Sama?" A feminine voice said with a knock.

"I'm not in the mood for paper work" The blond murmured. "Just leave Shizune; I want to be alone" The woman nodded in understanding whilst leaving the papers on her desk and turning to leave, I decided it would be best if I left too. Poor Tsunade, I tried so hard to convince her that the necklace wasn't cursed, that it didn't bring death to the one who owned it. First her little brother, then her lover, now me.

I couldn't stand it; every where I went I saw one of my friends; their eyes filled with sadness and their lips shut; no words or sounds of laughter and happiness pouring out like they use to. It had been replaced with grief. But for some reason, there were some who did not seem to be sad at all, some were happier. Was it because the vessel of the demon fox was gone? It must have been, because as I turned down the next street, I saw some one standing up for me.

"You bastard!" He snickered as he held the man up by the collar; his fist curled in a ball; ready to teach the man a lesson. "How can you be so cruel like laugh at his death?! Naruto did more for this village than your tiny brain can calculate!"

"Shikamaru; please put him down"

"I won't Ino" He continued to growl "He was a good friend and he helped all of us on many occasions. I won't let people mock him"

"W-What are you doing?" The man trembled as the angry brunet walked to the middle of the street and roughly threw him a few meters in front of him. Shikamaru may have been a lazy bum, but when it came to his friends; he'd really surprise you when that night in shining armor seeped through.

"Shika, he's not worth it" Chouji stopped his friends punch. He eventually gave in and with a sigh, turned to walk away.

"Don't" Chouji warned the guy, as he stood to fight back.

"You should keep that friend of yours under control" He hissed.

"Watch it buddy" Ino buttered in "If you know what's good for you, you'll close that mouth of yours and leave."

The man must have been stupid for what he said next. "You shut your trap! Stupid fox bitch"

"What did you call me?" Her eye brown twitched. She was just about to leap on him and scratch his eyes out but she was too late.

"Don't you call Ino, that you bastard!" Shikamaru was steaming with fury, and it was showing as he slammed into the guy trapped blow him.

xXxXx

(On Another Side of Konoha, just outside one of the gates)

Blood was spilling from his upper left arm, even though he had bandaged it to the best of his ability. His body was covered in all sorts of cuts, stabs, and burns. He had been through one hell of a battle. His head had been spinning from loss of blood the whole trip. It had taken him three days just to reach his old village, but only until he reached the very gates did he decide to finally give in and let the pain take over his consciousness.

He awoke to a white wall; actually, it was a ceiling; one he hadn't seen in years. He sat up despite the pain and looked out the window. It was still day, the sky was yellow with light, but not the kind of yellow of a setting sun, it was the kind of a waking one. He had made it; he was home. But how long had he been out? One day? Two? Three maybe? He looked to his side as he heard a gasp. It was none other than Ino Yamanaka.

"S-Sasuke?" She stuttered at the sight of him. "W-W-Where? How?" She seemed confused. Well, you would be too if you saw some one you hadn't seen in years. "W-W-What are you doing here?"

He didn't have a chance to reply as another buttered in. "Hey Ino; he's all bandaged up and-" The brown haired stopped as he saw who sat on the bed in front of them.

"Ino, Chouji" A voice brought them out of their daze "Shikamarus hands have been healed, you can all leave now"

"Y-Yes" They said as they both bowed and left.

"I heard you had come back, but I wanted to make sure the rumors were true" He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Kakashi" The raven haired spoke smoothly as he acknowledged his old teacher.

"What are you doing back Sasuke?"

"There was no point in staying away any longer, now that my revenge has been accomplished."

"I see, and you think the village will just gladly accept you back?"

"I'm here now aren't I?"

"I guess, but that doesn't mean your welcome here"

"Why not? I did the village a favor, and Naruto. Now there's one less Akatsuki running after him"

"The Akatsuki will never find Naruto. You didn't exactly choose the right time to return. We're going through a bit of a crisis, and it would be best if you went back to where ever you came from." With that sentence said, he didn't even wait for a reply as he left the room.

xXxXx

**Narutos POV**

For the next few days, I wandered around the village, mostly with Minato at my side. I didn't want to try and communicate with my friends through the physic who I learned her name was Tomoko. After the last time, I wasn't sure I wanted to try it again. I couldn't stand to see my friends in this state, particularly Sakura. We had become so close of the last couple of years. Kakashi said we were like conjoined twins; never leaving the others side. I wanted to tell her so badly, to hold her in my arms and whisper in her ear it was ok.

I stood in her apartment as she silently sat on the sofa. I walked to her side and held out my hand; brining it to her cheek as I tried to cup it the same as how I did at my death. But after all my efforts, nothing was accomplished. No touch, no feel, no connection; I truly was dead. I knelt and stared up into her dull eyes. They were sunken and ringed with a black line. Much like Gaara's only more subtle. This was the result of all her weeping she practiced every night.

As night began to fall; the world outside began to darken, and so did her apartment as she didn't bother to turn on the lights. But our surroundings weren't the only thing being darkened. Her heart and soul were also filled with it, and it was slowly eating away at her day by day. As she moved into a lying position and turned away, the tears began to fall; right on schedule. I didn't think one person alone could hold that much water in them. But no matter how many times I saw her like this, it still seemed strange to me.

I decided it was time to leave when she finally stopped and fell into a deep slumber. "Sweet dreams, Sakura" I whispered though I knew she couldn't hear me. And with that, I left her apartment.

xXxXx

**Gaaras POV**

I never thought the day would come so soon. The day my best friend would die; Naruto Uzumaki. The information hit me so hard I almost fell from my chair. In fact, now that I think back I pretty sure I did. Today, I wasn't a ninja, I wasn't the Kazekage, I was a person who had been robbed; robbed of something that should never be taken away from any body; someone precious to me. When I was a Genin, I didn't understand what that meant exactly. As Gai stood over his student before I had a chance to take him, and I asked him why; why would you protect something that has failed, and he answered; "because he is precious to me", I did not understand. But now I do. My understanding is clearer than an oasis in the dessert, and I had lost my precious person.

What does one do when this happens? It's not just a matter of a lot of tears and lonesome nights, no; it goes much deeper than that. You feel as if a part of yourself has been buried with them, and you can never get it back, not even for a second. The rest of you longs for that one tiny piece that is missing, and even though it may have been small, it was important none the less.

I felt the need to pour the rest of myself into a glass and hand it to the thief, as I stood over his grave. You go your whole like knowing that one day it will eventually come to an end, but the question is when? No one knows the answer to this, but one thing is for sure; no one expects you to die this young, not even for a ninja. Of course you're considered one of the lucky ones if you make it past your thirties, but still. No one knows how much time we have left, until that permanent coat of darkness takes us, binds us, wraps itself around us; never to be able to break free from its grasp.

I had killed so many when I was younger, but now that I had connected with some one, and they made that connection back, now that they were gone, I once again found myself lost, broken, and permanently damaged.

I knelt in front of the black slab of marble; reaching out with my cold fingers as I traced his name; feeling that hollow name under my skin, I felt as if I wasn't alone, I wasn't the only one who felt empty. After all, Naruto did have a habit of befriending and helping everyone he came across. The village did have a dampened feel to it. I wondered how many others were suffering like me. I leant over the grave and pressed my forehead to it. Feeling that cold rock rub against me brought me back to reality some what. It reminded me of how cold life truly was. I felt like getting a pen and marking my cheeks with his whiskers. But I had no pen, I had not comfort, there was nothing, only emptiness and despair for the precious person I had lost. As my jade eyes closed and bleed, I felt like grabbing a shovel and adding one more body to the casket under me.

xXxXx

**Sasukes POV**

"I wouldn't go there if I were you" I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned to see the silver haired Jonin that had once been my teacher.

"What are you talking about?" I asked "I'm going to see the one who wanted to bring me back for so long."

"If you want to see him, best not go that way" Kakashi sighed. I simply raised an eye brow and followed him to where ever he was going. Isn't this the way to the cemetery? I thought as we turned a corner. Indeed it was, I could see the gates and soon we were walking through them.

"Over there" Kakashi whispered as he pointed out into the field of graves. At first I thought Naruto was there visiting some one, but as I scanned all of the stones I didn't spot him, just a girl and boy; one with red hair, the other with pink. They had their arms around each other as they knelt at one particular grave. I felt my chest begin to sink in as I approached them.

"G-Gaara?" I exclaimed "Sakura?"

They slowly raised their faces and peered up at me; at first squinting from the sunlight, but when their eyes adjusted and they saw who I was, they gasped.

"Sasuke?" Sakura, who I was expecting to try and leap forward to strangle me, did not. Instead she simply stood there. Was she not glad to see me? "You're too late" She spoke coldly as she moved away from the grave and walked to Kakashi; Gaara following close behind.

I couldn't, no, didn't believe what my eyes saw; the grave in front of me, it had Narutos name engraved on it. How could that have been? Did he… die? When? Why didn't anyone tell me? Were they too afraid of how I would react? Were they too sad themselves to be able to tell me? Or did they simply want me to learn of this on my own? I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it; not Naruto, not him. That was just too impossible. Who in their right mind would believe it? It must have been some sort of sick joke, to make fun of me. That's what I thought, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the Hokage.

"He's not really gone, is he?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so kid" She replied.

There must have been so many that had come to visit his grave, as the patch of grass that should have been surrounding the front of it, wasn't there. I can't describe the regret I felt that day, the regret I still feel now.

xXxXx

**Sakuras POV**

After I found Gaara at Narutos grave, and told Sasuke it was too late, I left and followed Kakashi out of the cemetery. I couldn't stand to look at it any longer. I found myself simply walking, not knowing where I was going; just letting my legs walk where ever they wanted to go. As I looked up, I saw it; the place he lived in for so long. I took the cold handle and opened the door. It was unlocked, why? Then I saw how trashed the place was. My fists curled into balls of fury; they couldn't leave him alone, not even in death. They had to do everything they could to destroy him, even though he had already been destroyed. I walked to his bedroom, hearing something crack under my feet. I looked down to see that picture; the one taken when we were all Genin.

Sasuke; he was frowning whilst staring off and looking annoyed as usual. And me; I held my fists under my chin; clenched in the same way as they were now. Only back then, they were clenched from excitement, joy, and plain happiness. Now; they were clenched out of anger, hurt, and sadness. Our teacher; Kakashi, was simply giving an eye curl as he placed his palms on the top of Sasukes and Narutos heads. Naruto; he was scowling at Sasuke, his brow contorted and teeth glaring, his arms crossed over his chest and nose crunched. I picked up the broken frame, holding it in my shaking hands. I wanted to, but I found I couldn't; I didn't have any tears left to shed.

When I was twelve, I thought of him as nothing more than a nuisance, but slowly, as time went on, so did my feelings. When Sasuke left, he promised he would bring him back no matter what. Now Sasuke is back, and Narutos not here to welcome him home. He can no longer smile at me, and ask me out on dates like he used to. I brought the frame to my chest, holding it there as close as it could be, even as the broken glass cut through my shirt and into my skin, I still continued to hold it, and dare not remove it. My heart was bleeding, and not just literally. I felt like I was bleeding to death, even if the reality was only a few drops.

**Narutos POV**

I watched helplessly as she pressed the glass to her skin. I wanted to help her; to tell her to stop, but I couldn't. Unless… I concentrated as hard as I could, until I could feel something building up in the pit of my stomach. I looked down beside me where my alarm clock was sitting. Its green numbers not present. It was sad; going back to my apartment and seeing it smashed up like that. And then she came. I reached out my hand, releasing all my concentrated energy, and pushed the clock off the table. She darted up from her fetal position and daze, and stared at it as it lay broken on the floor at the base of the wall. Next, I pushed the whole table over. She stood there, in a panic I thought, maybe that wasn't the best thing to do. But she finally drew the glass away from her, so it wasn't that worse choice. I waited, just a little further, just enough. Gently, I swiped the frame away from her.

**Sakuras POV**

I had to admit, I was freaking out. But then I felt something glide across my cheek, as if a hand was cupping it.

**Narutos POV**

I expected her to run out of fear, as I held out my hand to her jaw. But she didn't; instead, she said something that caught me off guard.

**Sakuras POV**

"Naruto?" I asked as I waved my hand out in front of me. I don't know why, but, a deep feeling in my chest told me it was him. Maybe I should have listened to what that physic had said. Was it possible? Was Naruto really still here?

**Narutos POV**

I hoped what she was thinking wasn't out of fear, but it must have been since she quickly sprinted off as fast as she could out the apartment. I wanted to follow her, but I was too afraid; afraid I would scare her, and hurt her more than I already had.

**Sakuras POV**

For some reason my legs felt tired. When I looked down I saw the ground beneath me, flowing like a river of dirt and stone. It was then that I remembered; that woman, who had come to Kakashis apartment and claimed that he was still here. Apart of me wanted to believe, but another didn't. The part that did had a tiny bit of hope still compacted in it. Hope that desperately clung to life, to the belief that he'd come back. But the other part, the one that didn't want it to be true, just wanted it to be over; the pain it was feeling. It wanted to move on, and get on with life. But, no matter how long I thought about it, I just couldn't see me living; without him in it.

Before I knew it, I had scampered down some run down street, where the houses were falling apart and stray animals lurked in their shadows. Where did she live? She wouldn't have lived in a place like this, would she? Once again I was wondering, I had been walking for a long time, I knew that much. I must have been out for at least an hour. I halted as I heard some one call my name in the distance behind me.

"Sakura?" Footsteps were steadily approaching me "Sakura, is that you?" It was her. "I had a feeling you needed me, and came looking for you" She continued.

I remained silent for a second; thinking of what to say. At last I spoke; "I… I think I just meet Narutos ghost" I blurted out.

She simply stood there, her silver eyes sweeping over the pavement as if in deep thought. "What happened?"

"A clock and table was pushed over and…" I paused, brining my fingers to my hot cheek "I felt something touch me"

Before I could say anything my hand was pulled away from my cheek and trapped by another; hers, as she led me away. We were soon standing outside his apartment. As I looked up towards the deck, I could have sworn I saw him staring back down at me.

**Narutos POV**

I was leaning against the railing of the deck; looking out to the city in all its glory, when I spotted her on the horizon, running down the street towards me. Before I had a chance to think, she was but a floor under me, and if my eyes didn't deceive me, I would have thought she could see me, as her eyes latched onto mine.

As if blue hit me itself, an idea of how I could help Sakura shot into my head.

"Naruto…" Tomoko spoke as I jumped down from the railing.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura stuttered "Is it really you?"

"I need to use your body again" I said to Tomoko.

"Ok…" She raised an eyebrow and looked at me confused.

"I also need a pen and paper."

"Oh" She reached into her pocket "I see. I've only got a pen"

"Come up stairs" I said as I led here there. I wandered to my bedroom and pointed to the side table. "There should be some paper in there."

Sure enough, there was. "Go ahead" She sighed. I walked into her body just as Sakura entered the room. This time I made sure not to fall over as I took control. I took the pen and paper and picked up the table, leaning against the wall as I began to right.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

I didn't look up for even a second as I began to write.

'Dear Sakura, it's me, Naruto. I'm using Tomokos body in order to write this'

I saw in the corner of my eye her palm rise to cup her mouth. I wondered if she knew it was actually me or if it was a gasp of anger; that some one would try so hard to impersonate me.

'I want to tell you so much, but I can't find the words. I guess… I'll start with my death. Please, stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault; there was no way you would have been able to heal me. You know, I've always loved you Sakura, I want you to be happy; you can't be happy when you're wasting your time on me. Please tell al the rest of our friends this too, especially Kakashi-Sensei; I know how hard it has been on him, but it's been even harder on you Sakura, I know, you may not know I'm there, but I am; I sit next to you every night and watch as you cry yourself to sleep. I can't describe how much that hurts me; the regret of what happened is unbearable, and I wish it never happened, but we have to move on Saukra. I wish I could be with you, but I can't, as much as I want to, I can't ignore the fact that I don't have a body anymore. Please tell Sasuke I'm sorry, I won't be bringing him home, he'll have to find his own way. When he does come home, go to him Sakura. I know he'll look after you.' I felt as if I wasn't just telling her to get over it, I felt myself beginning to listen to my words; I felt more at ease some how.

'Please, I just want you to be happy, over anything else in the world. It doesn't matter that I won't be able to become the Hokage, or bring back my best friend; all that matters is for you to be happy. And you can't unless you let me go.'

I saw the raw green in her eyes begin to glisten, as beads of black pearls ran down her cheeks.

'Don't cry' I wrote 'I don't want you to be sad anymore' I looked up from the piece of paper for a moment, her eyes closed as she crouched down into a tight ball. I decided I'd better hurry and finish the letter. 'Do you remember? That day when you kissed me? I felt so heavy with emotion, as if I would sink to the ground below me if I didn't calm down. My heart was beating so hard, and I'm sure yours was too. I was so happy; so happy that'd you'd finally acknowledged me, but, we were too late; I can't be there for you any longer. But I promise to always watch over you, where ever I may be or go, I'll always be thinking of you. I love you – Never forget that'

Suddenly, just as I was finishing up, I felt something unsettling in my stomach, something I hadn't felt since I was alive. I quickly pulled out of Tomokos body just in time to see her turn away from the letter and drop to the floor; a brown mass of liquid shooting out of her mouth as she was sick. She looked up at me as she wiped her orifice clean; her eyes were sunken in as a drop of blood leaked from her nose. "Guess you stayed in there too long" She coughed "Huh, Naruto?"

I helped her to stand and saw Sakura reach out for the letter; she held it to her still bloody chest as she resumed her crouched position. I reached out for her and gently stroked her cheek. I think this time, she knew for definite it was me because she stood and reached out while whispering my name. I used my other hand to take hers as I led her away from the apartment. I didn't bother responding as Tomoko called out to me. I led her down the street and was almost at the cemetery when I saw some one I hadn't seen in years. My lips grew into a meek smile as I led her to him. He was back; Sasuke Uchiha was back, it was almost perfect timing. He must have wondered what was going on because he looked at her with a confused expression. I felt myself begin to drift away, like some thing was pulling me, but what?

"You're almost there kid" I looked to the side of me to see Minato.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He said nothing in reply and continued to stand there.

I looked over my best friends shoulder to see Gaara and Kakashi; they were talking quietly but stopped once they saw Sasuke and Sakura. She still held the note; she folded it carefully and placed it in her top, where the zip was slightly pulled down.

I reached for Sasukes hand and I knew he could feel me, as a questioning look in his eyes shot over to Sakura. She in return gave him a pleading look, as if she was telling him though a silent message it was me; Naruto. Kakashi and Gaara were standing at his side as they too wondered what was going on. It was perfect; all my closest friends; together. It was almost too good to be true. If only all the others could be here too; Shikamaru, Chouji, Tsunade… even the ones who hadn't really been my friends but were there for me none the less.

Kibas POV

I wrapped my arms gently around her as she collapsed to her knees at the news. I couldn't believe it myself. When we first received word, neither of us believed, but once we got inside the gates and I saw how gloomy the place was, I knew it was real, especially when the guards on patrol there confirmed it. If only we hadn't taken up that long mission, maybe we could have gone to his funeral. I felt a hand on mine and I looked up to see Shino staring back at me as we both tried to comfort her. We hadn't very much like Naruto personally, but we knew how much Hinata admired him. We didn't let her go, even as she stood and we began to walk towards the cemetery, but we didn't enter it, because there was some what of a gathering going on outside the gates.

Narutos POV

Holding both of their hands; I joined them together, trying to get my message through. I think they both understood what I was trying to say as their grip on each other tightened. But then they both looked up as a third hand was placed on theirs.

"Kakashi" Sakura whispered so quietly even I had trouble hearing her. He must have understood too, because I began to feel at peace. This is what Tomoko must have been talking about when she said 'let go', because I truly felt as if I had, I felt like I was floating as I let go of their palms. I heard a gasp come from many as I turned to face them all; all of their eyes; they were staring at me, as if they could see me. I noticed Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were there too.

"Naruto…" A voice breathed, but it belonged not to them, but… to her. That woman who had first come to me when I first woke up. "Naruto…" I could slightly see her, as she merged next to Minato. "Naruto…" I felt a weird sensation in me, building up so warm and tight, my body was slightly stiff. I was such a humble and warm feeling, such a comforting feeling in me. If only I could share it some how.

"Naruto?" I turned slightly to the side to see Sakura peering at me with hopeful green eyes. I felt my own orbs begin to tear, but not out of sadness; she could see me! They all could! I knew it had to be true. But then I felt myself drifting again, and I knew my time was up. "I have to go Sakura-Chan"

She gave a solemn nod and I gently took her cheek once more as I lent down to embrace her in one of the most intimate ways. "I love you" I whispered into her ear as I rose once more. "Take care of her" I pointed to Sasuke who nodded in return; a smirk patched on his face.

I felt so at peace as the woman took my hand. Why must we think of death with suck darkness? When all I was feeling was pure happiness? That fateful day; the day my mother was led away, my father soon following, and now me. But that day; the day my fate was sealed in black ink and red chakra, will be a day I'll never forget.

"You ready to go, son?" Minato asked. What? Son? I looked up at him in question. He simply gave a nod in return. I looked to the woman with red hair that flowed like a waterfall. "Come on Naruto, they're all waiting" As she held tightly to my hand, I remembered where she was from, and who she was. "Mom?" I asked. She smiled and nodded as she drew invisible circles on my palm with her thumb. A swell of joy and happiness was built so much inside me, I felt like I would collapse from its weight, but I didn't. My eyes squinted as a blinding light shone before me, it was so blinding; the sun wouldn't be able to challenge it if there were a hundred of them. I saw another figure approaching me from within this blinding beam; it was him, Jiraiya. I followed them as the blanket of light surrounded us completely, I looked behind me to see a short tunnel, and at the end of it were them; my friends. I smiled at them all in grace, as I was led away.

xXx

I just wanted to hold you in my arms, but all I have left of you is a single letter; a letter you wrote to me just before you left. I'll never forget you, even long after you fade from this world, from everyone else minds, I will always love you, never forget that, you'll never fade from me. Even as I give myself to another, and the warmth from the sun grows cold, you will always have a place in me.

This is my letter to you; so long and goodnight Naruto, see you soon.

xXxXx

Well that's the end people! Hope you enjoyed it! I know I did, I was practically addicted to this like people are to weed; writing it constantly for like two weeks lol. Don't forget to review!


End file.
